


Never Shined So Brightly

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Dan is still in the Grump space late at night, Arin goes to check on him when he doesn't answer his texts. Fluff ensues.





	Never Shined So Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Okaysorryforcrappytags. Also welcome! Thanks for reading, hope you like it!

It was late at night in the Grump Space. Dan had decided to stay late to practice some of the NSP songs they were working on. He had started to get tired, and you know what happens when people are tired. Their emotions start to leak from the well built dam holding them back from ruining their life. Being lost in his train of thought he didn't hear Arin enter the Grump Space, didn't hear him walk into the kitchen, where Dan was sitting.  
"City of stars," Dan began to sing, completely oblivious to the other person in the room. "Are you shining just for me?" Dan started to go into his own world, a world where the piano was playing all the right notes and he and Arin were sitting together.  
"City of stars, there's so much that I can't see." Outside of Dans little bubble Arin recognized the tune Dan was singing, and he knew the words to the other part perfectly. As he stepped out of the shadows he was prepared for Dan to stop singing, but Dan was still lost in his own little world. A world where Arin was already there, and Dan was singing to him. "Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you." As Dan finished the first verse he waited for his imaginary Arin to sing the next part.  
"That now our dreams, may finally come true." Arin sang back, Dan unable to tell the difference between fake Arin and real Arin he gets up from his seat and walks over to real Arin. "City of stars, just one thing everybody wants." Before either of them know what's going on they start to dance a sort of waltz. "There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurant." Arin laughs slightly on the last word, mimicking how it is in the real song. "It's love. Yes all we're looking for is love from someone else." Arins eyes are locked with Dans and although Dan doesn't realize that Arin is real, the feelings being shared in the duet are.  
"A rush." Dan sings, twirling Arin with his arm.  
"A glance." Arin sings back, locking eyes with Dan again.  
"A touch." Dan sings, bringing his hand up to Arins cheek.  
"A dance." Arin smiles and leans slightly into the touch, his eyes closing momentarily.  
"A look in somebody's eyes, to light up the skies. To open the world and send it reeling. A voice that says I'll be here and you'll be alright." They sing together, as if they had practiced it a thousand times.  
"I don't care if I know, just where I will go. 'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling, a rat-tat-tat of my heart." Dan leans Arin in his arms, Arins back almost touching the floor and Dans lips almost touching Arins.  
"Think I want it to stay." Dan doesn't make a move to get up, Arin doesn't make a move to stop him.  
"City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars." Dan sings his last part, the fantasy slowly breaking apart.  
"You never shined so brightly." Arin finishes the song and Dan leans in for a kiss. Neiher of them break it until Dans fantasy is completely broken, when he realizes that he's ACTUALLY kissing Arin. He drops Arin from his arms and backs up a bit rapidly. Arin looks up at him from the floor, confusion and hurt swimming in his eyes.  
"OH MY GOD ARIN I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW-" Dan starts to freak out, he had no idea what he was doing and all he could focus on was not loosing his friend. Arin gets up from the floor and attempts to get closer to his friend.  
"Hey, Dan, it's okay. I liked it. I wanted it, for awhile actually." Arin admits, making eye contact with the floor as his cheeks began to tint red.  
"Wait, you didn't mind? 'Cause just so you are aware, I was completely unaware that I hadn't fallen asleep and started dreaming. It was like when you think you're dreaming but you're not and-" Dan rambles, his mind was reeling from adrenaline and his nerves fried. He had just kissed his best friend, who he also was kind of in love with and just so happened to like him back? He was too tired for this.  
"Whoa, Dan. Calm down, lets go sit on the couch and talk this over okay?" Arin suggests, putting a hand on Dans shoulder. Dan smiles at Arin as Arin leads him to the Grump couch.


End file.
